


In Which Mr. Rook and Captain Andor Christen Their Newly Renovated Abode in a Most Ungentlemanlike Manner

by colettebronte



Series: The Captain and the Restored Heir [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin.This is smut my friends, pure smut.And a little bit of feelings because, well, it's these two.





	In Which Mr. Rook and Captain Andor Christen Their Newly Renovated Abode in a Most Ungentlemanlike Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yzazar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzazar/gifts).



> While reading The Captain and the Restored Heir is by no means required to enjoy this, it may help set the tone. Otherwise, consider this stand-alone Regency smut :D
> 
> If you're curious about the specific tags, MAJOR spoilers in the end notes. Otherwise, please do enjoy.
> 
> Also! If you like mood music (like me), this is the song I listened to while writing this: [Smoke Signals (feat Badflower) - The Golden Hippie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5yqmp-rONE)

One fine morning, Bodhi found himself wedged between two large bookcases, their construction so fresh he felt a bit light-headed from the strong scent of wood stain. The Heir fought to suppress his mirth as from beyond the depths of the great house he heard doors opening and slamming shut. The accompanying frustrated growls only made his task more difficult.

At last, the door to the library opened. Straining to hear, the hiding man tried to detect the other occupant’s movements. After a few moments of silence, he poked his head out only to come nose to nose with a decidedly unamused Cassian.

Bodhi offered him a weak smile. “Congratulations Captain, you have found me.”

The man in question merely shook his head and offered him a hand out of his tight spot, glower still firmly in place. “Truly Mr. Rook, what is to be done with you?”

The Heir regarded the other man a moment before a wicked smile played over his lips, eyes darting to the open door behind them. “Well perhaps, my dearest, if you shut and lock that door, I shall allow you to show me.”

The Captain merely snorted before he too, shifted his gaze to the open door. “Surely there is no need. We are the only two people in the house.” Without warning, he grabbed a hold of Bodhi’s jacket and reeled him in for a kiss, gently licking his tongue across The Heir’s lips as if requesting permission to enter. Bodhi, being the gentleman he was, permitted access and the ensuing action of warm lips and insistent tongues commenced for quite some time. 

When they finally broke apart, Bodhi smiled at his captain. He ran a gentle hand through the other man’s soft hair. “Cassian, you do have the best ideas every once and again. Perhaps we should move this somewhere more comfortable?”

Cassian smiled and brushed his thumb across Bodhi’s brow before reaching down to grasp his hand. “Mr. Rook, as always, I am at your disposal.

Bodhi straightened and began to tug Cassian in the direction of their newly renovated bedroom. “Oh Captain believe me, of that I am well aware.”

* * *

The gentlemen’s jackets, shoes and cravats were abandoned as they ascended the stairs. The pair, still entwined crashed through the door of their private chambers in a most inelegant fashion. Unsurprisingly, neither man seemed to care.

Bodhi pulled away and Cassian’s ensuing whine made him smile. “Patience my love, there is no need to be so insistent. I shall gladly give you what you so desire.” He ducked as Cassian’s stocking sailed past his head. Bodhi clucked his tongue as he looked down at the discarded garments. “How shall I deal with such impertinence?”

Cassian laid down upon their large, finely appointed bed, nestling his head in the pillows and, cradling his hands behind his head said, “Bodhi, for the love of all that is holy, stop talking so much and just show me already.”

Bodhi took a moment to survey his partner. Cassian was laid back on their pillows, sultry look in his eyes, hair mussed and shirt open to his waist. Bodhi was certain he had never seen anything more beautiful in all of his life. His heart swelled as he realized that those horrible months of uncertainty between them were long over. As was the three years-long renovation of their home. Cassian was all his, heart and soul, just as he was to Cassian. And would remain so for the rest of their lives.

Bodhi cleared his throat and blinking, cast his gaze about the room, eyes settling on Cassian’s stockings lying on the floor. A wicked idea came upon him. He took up the stockings and approached the bed.

Cassian sat up at his approach, the want plain on his face. “What do you have in mind, my love?”

Bodhi looked down once more at the stockings in his hand, swallowing nervously he looked back to Cassian. Bodhi knelt on the bed beside him. “Do you trust me?”

Cassian looked to the stockings and licked his lips. “Without question.”

Bodhi couldn’t help the soft smile that played upon his lips. He leaned forward and, using the fingers of his free hand, gently traced the line of Cassian’s collarbone. The other man shivered under his fingertips, but made no other movement. Bodhi knelt further forward and captured Cassian’s lips with his own. He pulled back after a moment, heat pooling in his belly as he saw how wide and dark Cassian’s pupils had gone. Surely Bodhi’s own mirrored his lover’s. 

Decision made, he laid the stockings down upon the bed and tugged off Cassian’s shirt. The other man made to do the same to him, but Bodhi laid a gentle hand upon his chest, shaking his head. With a small smile he said, “Not this time, my love.”

Cassian sighed and lay back upon the pillows. Shifting to get comfortable, the movement of his lean hips drew Bodhi’s eyes to the prominent bulge in his trousers. Cassian’s voice was strained as he whispered, “I await your pleasure, Mr. Rook.”

As Cassian got comfortable, Bodhi shifted and removed his own stockings, placing them beside the others on the bed. After a few moments, Cassian raised his hands above his head, resting them against the ornately carved oak of their headboard. Bodhi let out a sigh of relief to see Cassian had worked out what Bodhi had in mind.

Before he could overthink any further, Bodhi moved to sit astride Cassian’s thighs, legs resting on either side of him. Bodhi took care not to crush any of his lover’s more sensitive parts. He had a use for them later. Bodhi groaned and was momentarily distracted as Cassian’s erection ground against his own. Cassian quirked an eyebrow up at him, unrepentant. Bodhi knelt to brush a kiss across Cassian’s throat. The Captain gasped and Bodhi set to work about his task.

He wound a pair of stockings through one of the holes in the headboard. Once satisfied, he took up one of Cassian’s wrists and after pressing a gentle kiss to his lover’s pulse point, secured it to the headboard with an expert knot. He repeated the same with The Captain’s other wrist and the other pair of stockings, standing back to admire his handiwork once finished. 

The Heir knew well that should he wish, Cassian could easily escape his bonds. The fact that he merely glanced at them and smiled dreamily back at Bodhi spoke volumes of the trust between them.

Bodhi shivered as he looked at the scene before him. Cassian positively smoldered as he gazed back at Bodhi. He looked like some sort of debauched Grecian god. Bodhi shifted as the heat of Cassian’s stare focused on his own growing erection. His lover was laid out before him like the most delicious buffet. Licking his lips, Bodhi moved forward to partake.

He crawled over the chest that sat at the foot of their bed, kneeling carefully between Cassian’s trouser-clad legs. Bodhi glanced down at the truly impressive cloth covered erection and with a sharp smile at its owner, ignored it in favor of brushing his fingers lightly over Cassian’s chest. The other man groaned and shifted up into his touch.

“Force, Bodhi, you will be the absolute death of me,” he gasped.

Bodhi paused to glance up at Cassian. “Quiet Captain, or I shall be forced to gag you as well.” Cassian inhaled sharply and Bodhi smiled. “Perhaps next time, love. For now, just do your best.” Cassian merely nodded and laid his head back, breathing deeply and keeping a keen eye on his lover. Bodhi smiled and decided to reward him.

Cassian Andor, as Bodhi Rook had discovered over the course of the three years they had been together, was sensitive in many intimate places. But no place more so than his nipples. Using this knowledge, he began to lightly tug on The Captain’s left nipple, rolling the nub between his index finger and thumb. Cassian squeezed his eyes shut and moaned softly, doing his best not to buck Bodhi off. With a grin, Bodhi licked his lips and laved Cassian’s other nipple generously with his tongue. Cassian’s hips jerked forward wildly and upended Bodhi onto his side. Cassian’s eyes flew open and he made to apologize, but thoroughly amused, Bodhi merely shushed him with a gentle kiss. 

Whispering in Cassian’s ear he said, “I took my chances Love. Have no fear, all is well.” Cassian swallowed heavily and merely nodded. He looked so needy and beautiful that Bodhi watched him for a few moments as he attempted to settle himself.

When Cassian seemed moderately calm, Bodhi plotted his course to continue. Reaching over to the bedside table that he claimed as his, he rifled through the drawer until he procured the jar of oil they used for intimate moments such as this.

Cassian opened his eyes and watched as Bodhi rolled the jar between his fingers, warming the contents within. Once satisfied, he sat beside Cassian and bade him to lift his hips. Cassian obliged and in one swift motion, Bodhi removed his lover’s trousers and underclothes. The mewl of pleasure he made as his erection sprung free was glorious and Bodhi sighed in response.

“If only you could see just how beautiful you look right now, My Captain.” Eyes widening, Cassian parted his legs and Bodhi was powerless to do little else but kneel between them. He took up the jar of oil and drizzled some over Cassian’s stomach, the other man’s taut muscles quivering as the rivulets came cascading down and made contact. Cassian’s hard cock also showed an interest in the proceedings, nudging hotly against Bodhi’s still fully clothed ass. Bodhi smiled wickedly as he ground down and Cassian moaned loudly, eyes opening wide and staring at Bodhi, the desperation clear on his beautiful face.

Bodhi bent over his lover and brushed the sweaty strands of hair off his brow. He leaned into his ear and whispered, “Hush my love, you are doing so well. I believe it is time to reward you for being such a good boy for me.” Cassian nodded his head vigorously and gasped in response.

Bodhi slid off the bed and slowly removed his own shirt and trousers. Bodhi felt his erection grow harder still as Cassian’s dark, heavily lidded eyes tracked every minute movement of his body. Bodhi closed his eyes and sighed as his cock sprang free of its confines. Leaving his clothes where they fell, he rejoined Cassian on the bed, settling once more, between his lover’s legs.

Without further delay, Bodhi gently ran his fingers through the oil that had pooled on Cassian’s belly and sitting back on his heels, ran gentle fingers down his captain’s stomach, lightly brushing the short, wiry hairs and then at last took a hold of his lover’s erection. Cassian’s eyes squeezed shut and he let forth the most delightful, filthy moan. Bodhi took a moment to enjoy the velvety heat of the oil-slicked cock in his hands.

Cassian shifted beneath him, breath coming in short, ragged gasps, thoroughly undone by Bodhi’s ministrations. The Heir smiled softly. “How shall I reward you, my beautiful love?’ Cassian’s eyes flew open to stare at him, shining with wanton pleasure. Bodhi licked his lips, offering his lover’s flushed cock a squeeze. Bodhi lay down and began to press a trail of hot kisses starting at Cassian’s heaving stomach, journeying across his perineum to his hip bones and thighs, pausing in the middle to suck lightly on his lover’s balls before ending with a generous lick to the tip of his cock. The whole of Cassian’s lower body shook with the force of his desire, spurring Bodhi’s on, ten-fold. With no further preamble, he took Cassian’s cock into his mouth, swallowing it whole, root to tip.

When Cassian cried out and bucked up, Bodhi moved with him. He steadied Cassian’s lower half on the bed, offering his lover’s thigh a gentle squeeze, which elicited another moan.

Bodhi began the supremely enjoyable task of taking Cassian’s cock down his throat, offering generous assistance with his lips and tongue. Keeping one eye on his lover, Bodhi bobbed his head and began to push Cassian over the edge in earnest. Above him, the captain began to babble, a sure sign that he was close to coming. Bodhi increased his suction as Cassian thrashed.

“Bodhi, I am so close, Force, but you are talented, don’t stop my love, please! Oh please I . . . .” Suddenly, The Captain spoke no more save for a loud, keening moan as he rose up off the bed. Bodhi continued swallowing as Cassian came, splashing hot and warm inside his mouth.

After a few moments, he felt Cassian’s cock begin to soften and he pulled off of him with a wet pop. After taking some time to collect himself, Bodhi, on shaky legs, made his way over to their wash basin. After dipping a soft cloth into the cool water he made his way back to their bed.

Cassian looked wrung out, his body slick with sweat and blissful smile plastered on his face as he blinked up at him. Bodhi was again struck by how utterly beautiful his lover was. Moving to the headboard, Bodhi was unsurprised to see that while the stockings had stretched out considerably, Cassian had kept himself entangled in the flimsy material. Nimbly, Bodhi released his lover’s wrists and Cassian instantly pulled him down into his arms.

“Mr. Rook, even after all this time, you continue to amaze me. I am beginning to think you planned this,” Cassian’s voice was slightly hoarse, as he continued to regain his breath. Bodhi smiled gently as he began to clean him with the washcloth.

“Why my dear Captain Andor, I am both a spy and a man of science. If you think any of this was unplanned, then truly, you do not know me at all.”

Cassian shook his head. After a moment, he smiled shyly up at him and then bit his lip, suddenly looking uncertain. “Was I . . . . Did I do alright? I tried my best to keep quiet, but that tongue of yours is absolutely wicked and I apologize for throwing you off earlier . . .”

Bodhi shushed him by placing a gentle finger over his lips. “Hush my love, you did so well. You were truly a good boy for me. You always are.” Bodhi watched as Cassian shivered under his praise. He began carding his hands through his captain’s hair as he continued, “No one has ever been so lucky as I to have such a good, obedient boy.”

Cassian closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Bodhi tossed the washcloth behind him onto the floor and situated them in the center of the bed. He surrounded them with pillows and then holding Cassian close, pressed a kiss to his partner’s temple. “Rest now my love, you did so well and you deserve a good nap.”

Cassian sighed and pressed his nose into the crook of Bodhi’s neck before pulling back to stare up at him. “But what of you? Surely you desire me to reciprocate.”

Bodhi merely smiled at him and shook his head. “Not right now. This morning was all for you.”

Cassian burrowed deeper into Bodhi’s arms and yawned, before opening his eyes once more. “I have lived at Heart’s Well Estate for many years before we met, but today is truly the first time it feels like home.”

Bodhi smiled softly and kissed the tip of his nose. “Our home. For always.”

* * *

Hours later, they were awoken by the sound of doors opening downstairs, neither man could muster any energy to move as someone stomped up the stairs. Moments later, there was a persistent knock on the door to their bedroom and Cassian groaned and reluctantly disentangled himself from Bodhi’s arms, pausing to pull a blanket over his grateful lover. Not bothering to dress himself, he moved to open the door. He had a fair idea who it was and they had seen him in far worse condition.

He opened the door to find as he expected, a decidedly unamused Mr. Kay standing on the other side, arms full of their hastily discarded clothes. Kay merely glanced down at him before sighing and tossing the bundle into his arms, before shooing him aside to make entry into the room. Cassian shrugged and dropped the clothes on the floor to join the rest.

Bodhi sat up and glanced curiously at Cassian, before he too gave him a once-over and a lascivious look. Cassian smirked back and him as Kay turned back to them and glared.

“Honestly, the pair of you! One would think you were young lovers newly acquainted, not a couple who have been all-but-married for nearly three and a half years. And what of me? You charged me with making sure the estate was in readiness for your housewarming festivities this evening only to be met with this sort of . . . . . carnal tornado! Have you no decorum?” Kay heaved a deep breath and stared at them, clearly expecting an answer.

Cassian looked to Bodhi, who was being most unhelpful, trying to suppress a laugh. With a sigh, The Captain turned back to their former valet and the soon-to-be head butler of Heart’s Well Estate.

“Carnal tornado? Truly Kay? And when have you known either Bodhi or I to use any sort of decorum save for when The Commodore requests us to? In any case, it was your suggestion that we christen our freshly renovated abode before our guests arrive tonight. So one could infer, this is your fault.” Cassian huffed and crossed his arms. 

Kay sputtered, “I meant that you should christen it with a nice champagne toast, not with acts of sexual tomfoolery.

Laughing, Bodhi stood. Draping a blanket around his middle, he placed himself between them. "Thank you Mr. Kay for cleaning up after us. I promise that should we engage in any further acts of sexual tomfoolery, we shall do our best to keep them confined to our private chambers.”

Kay glared and then after a moment, offered them a decisive nod. “See that you do, Sirs.” With a brisk bow, he exited their bedroom.

Once the door was firmly shut, Cassian tugged on the blanket, pulling Bodhi close. “So my dear Mr. Rook, did I hear that there are to be no more carnal tornadoes or acts of sexual tomfoolery between us?”

Bodhi laughed softly. “Not at all my dear Captain Andor, if you recall I merely said that if there were to be, we would do our best to keep them here. Of course, there are many more rooms in this fine estate of ours that we have yet to christen so sadly our best, may be lacking in Mr. Kay’s mind.”

Cassian smiled sharply. “Mr. Rook, I like your way of thinking very much. After all, I believe there is still the small matter of reciprocation. I do so hate to be in another man’s debt, as you well know.” He pulled Bodhi closer and thus, closed the minute distance between them with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Bodhi ties Cassian to the bed (with stockings), sexy things happen and then later, Bodhi praises THE HECK out of him.
> 
> Okay, so, this is my first smut!fic. Ever. I write strictly fluff and drama. IDK how this even HAPPENED but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> It was wild times writing this, but overall, really, really fun.
> 
> Thank you to the AMAZING [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan) who helped me so much when I was freaking out that this was awful.
> 
> And a HUGE (Belated) Happy Birthday to [Yzazar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzazar/pseuds/Yzazar)
> 
> This was for you. I hope it FINALLY makes up for the dream sequence in The Captain and the Restored Heir. :)
> 
> The song Smoke Signals, which I posted the link to above, has been added to The Captain and the Restored Heir Official Playlist which you can find [on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mtgiBJzGdVzwvnf9tK35H?si=v7-eIaOuRFiG7eh9-4GY0g) or [on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/colettebronte/i-will-always-be-yours-the-captain-and-the-restored-heir-official-playlist)


End file.
